eitc_first_divisionfandomcom-20200214-history
EITC Occupation Part 1: Tortuga
As we all know the East India Trading Co. (EITC) is an organization that likes to burn, crush, and claim lands owned by Occupied Islands somebody else, but on the 8th of October 2011 the EITC launched an attack on all islands to try to claim them all, as I talk to you I was a EITC Lieutenant at the time following orders to crush rebellions and kill all of those who stand in my way, however this battle led me to hand in my resignation to the Defense office. Chapter 1 It all started at Fort Charles when the EITC high board was talking about their plans for the future, "We must invade these islands, we're dying out we need to act." said Samuel Redbeard, Lord Marshall of the EITC, "Thing is My Lord Marshall, many of these islands are a little to big, we could get slaughtered! Men would die due to this, I suggest we don't attack for the benefit of our people and Empire." said Lord Usman, Lord President of the EITC, "I don't care what you think! We are attacking at dawn ready the men, Major." At this point of time I felt guilty of what I was ordered to do but as the Lord Marshall looked into my eyes I looked at the Lord President looking down at the table and I knew that he felt the same guilt. A few hours later... With the men on board the ship round about 60 of many guilds that make up the EITC. Everybody was ready, muskets were drawn for attention, officers standing at the front at I stood next to the General. I asked him a question which one day I may regreat it for my life: "Do you think the Lord Marshall is wrong about what he is doing? " I asked him, the General looked up at me his eyes fixed upon mine, "He is the leader and we obey" said the general his voice dangerously quiet. Before I could speak the Lord Marshall ordered silence which made everbody quiet, then he spoke "Tortuga," he said while pointing at the giant, pirate populated island, "is the biggest and well defended pirate port in the entire Caribbean," he paused, "We must claim the island by sending men down onto its shores for the benefit of the Company. But be warned by what you do. Make one fault step and you may be shot down by the pirates, and if not by them," He paused again "then by me." he said to everybody making many people gulp and almost crush their muskets that they where holding, "Open Fire, Major." said the Lord Marshall. I stopped and looked as well as sighing, "FIRE!!!!" almost automatically, the broadsides of ten ships started to fire many of them hiting the island, pirates on the island fired their cannons however they missed, sirens and shouting where going off in Tortuga and when they were done, we invaded the island. We had muskets out as we advanced a musket and raining of bullets fired at us. Half of my Regiment where gone. Chapter 2 coming soon.